Cancellation of a postage stamp historically has been achieved by defacing the stamp. The defacing prevents the re-use of the stamp. This cancellation procedure in the United States has evolved into standard designs. These designs are used throughout the domestic postal system. Typically a cancellation mark consists of round date cancels or killer bar cancels.
With the growth in popularity of the collection of First Day Covers, cancellation techniques further evolved to include pictorials. A First Day Cover (FDC) is typically an envelope or card bearing a stamp that is also cancelled on the first day that the stamp is placed on sale by the Postal Service. The offering of a new stamp may also take place in a single city or location. Thus the application of a cancellation mark on the stamp that reflects the city and date of cancellation adds to the value of the FDC. Typically an FDC also includes graphical or written information known as the cachet. The cachet may, for example, comment on the significance of the subject on the stamp, as when a figure of historical or social importance is displayed on the stamp. The collection of FDCs is a popular hobby activity as it allows the collector to participate in the activity by creating their own covers.
Pictorial cancellations have proven especially popular when applied to FDCs. Typically a pictorial cancellation includes graphical content such as categories or types of artwork or graphical artwork. A pictorial cancellation may relate to the subject of the stamp being cancelled. A common pictorial cancellation may comprise graphical artwork, the date of the stamp issuance, a city, state, and zip code. The selective design of a pictorial, together with its overall appearance can enhance both the stamp and the cachet on the FDC. The pictorial cancellation thus becomes a valued feature or aspect of the FDC.
While pictorial cancellations are especially popular with FDCs, they are also popular in other ways. For example pictorial cancellations can be designed to reflect seasonal times such as Christmas, Valentines Day, and Independence Day. Geographical regions may also include pictorial features such as the Grand Canyon or the Rocky Mountains. In short, pictorial cancellations are a valued feature of the present mail service, and indications are that they will play an important role in further satisfying public expectations of future postal services.
A pictorial cancellation performs a dual function. It cancels or defaces the face of the stamp as do traditional forms of cancellation. At the same time the graphical portion of the mark adds to the aesthetic quality of the item receiving the mark. Thus a pictorial cancellation may enhance the desirability of certain stamps. The pictorial cancellation has proven popular among stamp collectors. And it is expected their popularity among consumers will continue.
The pictorial cancellations in the prior art use apply ink that is applied either by a hub, such as a metal hub, or dies, typically made of rubber. The cancellation may be applied through a machine or automatic process. A hand press or other manual means may also be used to make the impression of the pictorial cancellation. The ink that has been used with pictorial cancellations is black ink.
One drawback to the pictorial cancellations now in use is the time consuming and labor intensive process involved in creating the die. The act of physically creating a die or a hand stamp requires the time and labor of a qualified technician. The cancellation design must first be created and then transferred to a physical medium. Dies must also be affixed to machines in mechanical cancellation modes and/or the hand stamp.
A further drawback to the present use of pictorial cancellations in the limited means by which to apply the cancellation mark. The mark has been applied by manual means or mechanical means. A variety of other printing technologies exist which have not been employed to apply pictorial cancellation marks.
An additional drawback to the present use of pictorial cancellations is the limitation to black ink, or a single color of ink. When applied by a hand stamper or mechanical device, the cancellation is limited to a single color. Typically this color is black.
Still a further drawback to the present use of pictorial cancellations is their inability to scale or adjust in size. Once dies are prepared under the present technology, the size of the cancellation is locked in at the physical dimensions of the die. Thus the present technology cannot provide a pictorial cancellation that enlarges or diminishes—zooms in or out—so as to adjust the size of the cancellation to custom fit the subject being cancelled.
Hence, there is a need for a pictorial cancellation mark that addresses one or more of the above-noted drawbacks. Namely, a pictorial cancellation mark is needed that does not require significant manual input during creation, and/or is not limited in the methods by which the mark may be applied, and/or allows for multiple colors in the graphical image and/or allows for size adjustment of the mark. The present invention addresses one or more of these needs.